


Still breathing

by suave_silver



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suave_silver/pseuds/suave_silver
Summary: Alucard returns to D after a fight.





	Still breathing

**Author's Note:**

> A terrible idea that wouldn't go away. It's midnight over here but I had to finish it. Tell me it's terrible so I can delete it.

Distantly, D heard the echo of raised voices, then the scramble of rushed steps and a crash as the door to his temporary abode was wrenched open. Wood splintered as it hit the wall and screws screeched as they were bent out of place in the scuffle.

The copper tang of blood wafted through to him in the same instance, accompanied by a scraping, rustling sound as something dragged itself forward.

Immediately alert and on his feet, he snatched his sword from its interim resting place and flew towards the entryway in one fluid move.

As the scent of blood grew stronger, it mingled with the faint tingle of cast magic and eldritch, ancient things. He placed it in a heartbeat. 

He reeled his pulsing aura back in and with a jerk, stopped dead just before he'd see the cause of the alarm outside.

Uncharacteristically, he hesitated just out of sight and a throaty chuckle filled the hallway with his indecisiveness.

"Well, isn't this nice? He came back after all. You're lucky. He should have-" D clenched his left hand tightly in retaliation, cutting off the mocking voice, warning the parasite to remain silent before it could leech his thoughts further.

The carbuncle shouted in protest, but obeyed the harsh, physical demand with a grunt and quiet grumble. It withdrew back into his palm before the threat of claw-like nails could dig any further into it.

Accepting it's retreat, D angled his sword downwards and turned the corner sharply to face the intruder, knowing they had heard his haste and the parasite's voice.

Alucard stood near the entrance of the kicked-in door. Leaning against the wall besides it, he rested the back of his head against its surface.

One hand clutched tightly to his right shoulder whilst a slow trickle of blood oozed between his gloved fingers. It starkly marked the amount he'd lost against the pale shirt he was wearing.

The other dhampir turned from where he rested his head against the wall to watch him approach with blurry eyes.

D halted however when he caught sight of another man standing watch at the door, clearly nervous and unsure what to do.

He noticed the small smear of blood on his shaking hands instantly. 

Perhaps, he had only wanted to help Alucard and stop him from bleeding out. Then again, with the mistrust about their species and the prices on their heads... His eyes trailed to the forced open door and D battered down the animalistic instinct to snarl. Using the baritone of his voice and a frosty stare, he growled out, "Leave."

The watcher did not need to be told twice, his apparent good-will running out at the threatening command. While anything that could stand in the intimidating presence of two dhampir's without fleeing immediately was brave, it was foolish. Anything that could stand in his way when angered, deserved his wrath.

D refocused on the ancient being when he was sure no one else was in the immediate vicinity, but his steps resumed when he caught sight of the wounds that covered his flesh in clotted lumps.

Too quickly for a rebuke, he snatched Alucard's hand upwards and pulled it away from his shoulder. He refused to take notice of the sharp hiss that he caused and continued to push the fabric of his clothes aside to fully assess his injury.

He carefully dropped his sword by their feet in the same moment to free his other hand, ignoring the loud clatter it made against the hard floor. He brushed away the hair from his neck and stared at the red and purple-ish mottlemarks that littered his jaw and collarbones.

Bruising fingerprints, a long open gash, too-slowly healing cuts interspersed all along his skin, fang marks... D forced his gaze away from the bloody tapestry to meet dull, golden eyes.

"You should not have fought the Nobles alone," he said firmly, but quietly. He lowered Alucard's wrist to ease the strain he'd caused.

Unexpectedly, a puff of warm breath hit his face and Alucard laughed once, before slowly sliding a hand from the wall to cover D's, still holding his hair out of the way. He held it firmly, but both felt the tremble in his grip as it settled atop his chest.

"Usually, that's my line," Alucard murmured, his voice raspy and tired. The lingering crackle of magic floated around him and carried on his voice. Whatever spells he'd cast had drained his energy reserves low. It would explain the sluggish way he moved and why his body wasn't stitching itself back together.

He sighed before looking away from D, then back with a harder, more focused stare. "I'll be fine soon. I just... I just need to rest," he continued.

D's expression didn't change, but his hold on the gold hair in his fist tightened the slightest, before he smoothed out his unintentionally harsh grip.

'That's not the point,' his thoughts screeched. 

Instead, "Will you stay and rest here?"

Alucard's gaze wavered for a moment, a hundred thoughts clearly flickering though his mind, but pain and exhaustion seemed to win out in the end as he verbally made his decision. 

"Where else would I go?" He croaked. His look softened slightly, but turned cautious when he raised his eyes to meet the others. "Am I still welcome here?"

D sighed and leaned forwards the smallest amount, feeling the others shallow breath on his skin as he loomed closer. All the words he knew he had to say got caught against the back of his throat and everything he wanted to proclaim would not come forth. 

His answer was quiet against the distant echo of concerned voices. No doubt the 'do-gooder' had sought others out, but he knew the Alucard was only listening to him - that he was endlessly patient. He wouldn't rush for an answer.

"Yes," he said finally, fingers subtlety curling around the fabric of Alucard’s bloodied wrist. 

He hoped it was enough, that it was clear and Alucard could see. Could understand.

After an impossibilly long and tense moment, Alucard sighed and released his hold on D's hand, then the supporting wall behind him. He shifted his arms so that he could wrap them around D's back and waist while he pulled the younger dunpeal closer. He tucked his head beneath D's chin to bury his face into the crook of his neck.

Reassured, D briefly ran soothing hands through his hair and along the nape of his neck, before wrapping himself around the other's chest. Unlike before, he was hesitant as not to jostle his shoulder. 

He felt Alucard nuzzle his cheek against his throat in response before releasing a deep, content breath. He felt the steady beat of his heart against his own lurching one. 

But after a moment in their embrace, he felt the stickiness of drying blood through his own clothes and squeezed the others back before slowly, reluctantly, pulling back to observe the open gash on his chest besides the long healed scar peaking out. The sound of voices in the background were beginning to rise.

D's grey gaze was warm when quietly prompted, "Come. Clean up. I will take care of the rest."

Both knew he meant it.

Alucard nodded, holding eye contact for a moment before bringing his hands up to cup his face, thumbs tenderly brushing under his eyes. He left a small smear of blood beneath one, but neither cared.

"Gently. They are only frightened."

"Of course."

Alucard urged his face down and near his own. D allowed it and bent to the others height. He pressed a soft kiss against Alucard's forehead, then slid his cold nose along the others to press a chaste kiss against his lips. Alucard hummed quietly, lashes fluttering, before he leaned up to kiss his lips again sweetly.

When they parted, D leaned over Alucard to forcefully push the broken door shut, wedging it in place to keep the hovering humans out for now. He pulled away for a moment to pick up his forgotten sword, then turned back. With Alucard's now molten gold eyes following him, he tugged him backwards into their temporary lodging.

Catching sight of the hidden smile in the corner of D's mouth, Alucard let himself be led out of the hallway for D to treat and take care of his wounds.


End file.
